Incidentes
by Lany
Summary: Como que foram as primeiras demonstrações de magia de Hermione Granger?


**Incidentes**

Se você perguntar para algum pai sobre o seu filho, a resposta mais comum é que ele é uma criança muito especial. Alguns até iriam dizer que o pequeno era quase mágico, de tantas coisas diferentes e interessantes que ele consegue fazer ou descobrir.

O Senhor e a Senhora Granger com certeza se enquadrariam nesse último caso.

* * *

O Senhor e a Senhora Granger tinham uma filha e eles se orgulhavam muito dela. Hermione, desde pequena, sempre queria aprender. Seja uma palavra nova, um objeto novo, uma pessoa nova. Tudo o que a pequena podia ela absorvia. A Senhora Granger achava que Hermione tinha uma capacidade de aprendizagem maior do que qualquer outra criança, mas isso poderia ser apenas a opinião de uma mãe que gostava muito da filha.

O primeiro _incidente _(como assim eles chamavam) foi quando Hermione tinha dois anos de idade. Mesmo ainda não sabendo ler, ela adorava ficar observando os livros de gravuras próprios para as crianças dessa idade. Ela havia ganhado um sobre animais do pai, mas havia ficado triste porque eles não se mexiam. A Senhora Granger não sabia explicar de onde vinha a pergunta, já que todos os outros livros que a filha havia ganhado eram similares neste ponto. Ela explicou para a filha, é claro, mas mesmo assim ela ficou balançando o livro para que a lontra se movimentasse. E nada aconteceu, o que obviamente era o esperado.

A Senhora Granger foi atender ao telefone e quando voltou Hermione estava rindo para o livro. Feliz porque a Hermione finalmente estava se divertindo, ela não se preocupou mais. Quando foi colocar a menina para dormir, e pegou o livro, a lontra piscou para ela. Achando que o cansaço havia pregado uma peça nela (desenhos _nunca_ poderia se movimentar), ela contou o fato para o marido em tom de brincadeira. Ela realmente precisava de férias.

* * *

O segundo _incidente_ foi quando a Hermione tinha sete anos. Nessa idade Hermione já tinha lido mais livros do que todas as crianças da turma dela juntas, e provavelmente mais do que muitas crianças de outras séries. Na verdade, o Senhor e a Senhora Granger tinham que implorar várias vezes para que ela largasse algum livro.

Neste dia, Hermione estava relendo Cinderela (o Senhor Granger já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela já tinha lido o livro) e não queria dormir. Já tinha passado da hora de crianças irem para a cama e Hermione fazia bico todas as vezes que um dos dois tentava tirar o livro de suas mãos. Tomando uma atitude drástica, o que não era comum dele, ele pegou o livro da filha e guardou em um armário do quarto dele, trancando logo em seguida. Hermione não gostou, é claro, tentou questionar a atitude do pai, porém nada conseguiu e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte o Senhor Granger acordou mais cedo do que o costume (ele iria ter que atender um paciente de urgência) e foi dar um beijo na filha. Para sua surpresa, Hermione já estava acordada e lendo Cinderela. Quando ele a questionou sobre como ela conseguiu o livro (afinal, com certeza não teria como ela ter pegado a chave sem acordá-los), a filha disse que quando acordou, o livro estava no quarto dela. Ela simplesmente havia pensado que o pai o havia devolvido.

O Senhor Granger voltou ao quarto e acordou a esposa. Ela não havia devolvido o livro para a filha. A chave estava no mesmo lugar e a porta do armário estava trancada. Ninguém havia escutado nenhum barulho.

Hermione não era de mentir. Se ela tivesse pegado o livro ela teria contado. O Senhor Granger não conseguiu achar nenhuma explicação para o fato e por isso resolveu deixá-lo de lado.

* * *

O terceiro _incidente _foi no colégio. O Senhor e a Senhora Granger sempre tiveram orgulho em dizer que a Hermione tirava boas notas em todas as matérias (na verdade ela era a melhor aluna da turma) e nunca havia se metido em confusão. Até aquele dia.

Aparentemente, uma menina da turma dela havia falado que Hermione não tinha amigos porque ela tinha um cabelo esquisito, dentes grandes e só sabia estudar. Hermione foi para o banheiro chorar, porém não satisfeita, a menina a seguiu e começou chamá-la de _estranha. _Nenhuma das duas sabia o que havia ocorrido (ou não queriam contar), porém a menina ficou com o cabelo _igualzinho_ o da Hermione. Um detalhe importante a ser dito é que a menina era loira e tinha o cabelo curto e liso. Uma mudança tão brusca dessa não poderia acontecer tão rapidamente assim.

O Senhor e a Senhora Granger, infelizmente, não tinham nenhuma explicação, mesmo que a diretora insistisse que a culpa era da Hermione. A única coisa que eles puderam fazer foi pedir desculpas para os pais da menina e prometer ajudar da forma que eles quisessem. Se eles acreditassem em magia, eles talvez até pensassem que a filha deles poderia ser uma bruxa. Mas eles não acreditavam. Eles eram dentistas e apenas aceitavam fatos comprovados. Magia? Só nos contos que a Hermione tanto gostava de ler.

* * *

Allguns outros incidentes ocorreram, porém bem menores ou menos intrigantes do que esses. Quando a Hermione não gostava da comida, por exemplo, era mais fácil de um prato quebrar.

Mas o mistério nem sempre permaneceu assim. O Senhor e a Senhora Granger um dia conseguiram achar uma explicação para o fato de tantas coisas _diferentes_ acontecerem ao redor da filha. Essa explicação veio na forma de uma senhora que usava óculos e tinha os cabelos preso em um coque.

A campainha tocou e o Senhor Granger atendeu. A senhora disse que tinha uma carta para a "_Senhorita Hermione Granger, primeiro quarto do segundo andar_". Ela se apresentou dizendo que se chamava Minerva McGonagall e era Diretora Substituta de uma escola que tinha muito interesse na filha dele. O Senhor Granger achou a situação estranha já que eles não tinham entrado em contato com nenhuma escola e como então eles saberiam sobre a Hermione? Mesmo desconfiado, ele deixou a senhora entrar.

E foi naquela conversa na sala de estar, que o Senhor e a Senhora Granger descobriram que Hermione era uma bruxa. Ela ainda não conseguia controlar os poderes, mas depois de estudar sete anos em Hogwarts ela iria aprender a entender e utilizar o seu dom. McGonagall explicou um pouco como que Hogwarts funcionava, como que era o mundo bruxo e os locais em que a filha deles deveria comprar o material (que estava listado na carta). Além disso, ela explicou para eles o quanto que era importante que eles mantivessem o segredo de que a comunidade bruxa existia.

Foi fácil para eles acreditarem que a filha era uma bruxa? Não, não foi. No começo, eles pensaram que toda a situação era uma brincadeira de algum vizinho e que Hogwarts simplesmente não existia. Por insistência da filha eles resolveram procurar o tal _Beco Diagonal_. Chegando lá, não tinha como negar: bruxos existiam e Hermione era um deles. Hermione, a filha querida e especial, tinha um talento que eles nunca teriam, mas que eles realmente esperavam que um dia pudessem entender.

* * *

A Senhora Granger não pode deixar de chorar ao ler aquela carta. Hermione contava como que estava feliz com os seus novos amigos (Harry e Ron) e comentava sobre todos os novos feitiços, ou plantas, ou poções que ela estava aprendendo. Além disso, ela havia mandando uma foto dela com os seus novos amigos, e as pessoas na foto simplesmente se _mexiam_...

Um dia ela acreditava que desenhos nunca poderiam se movimentar. No outro, ela descobre que vassouras podem voar, pessoas da foto saem da margem, e você pode levitar uma pena usando um feitiço... Tudo por causa de Hermione. Hermione, a menina especial que adorava ler livros. Hermione, a filha que eles sempre queriam ter. Hermione, que estava em uma escola de bruxaria e finalmente havia conseguido ter amigos de verdade...

Hermione havia se encontrado. E a Senhora Granger não poderia estar mais feliz com o fato. Por mais que sentisse saudades enormes da filha (e ela sabia que o marido também sentia), ela entendia que Hermione agora também pertencia a esse mundo. E ela iria aproveitar o máximo tempo possível com a filha, que não era somente uma menina especial...

Ela era _mágica_.

**Notas da Autora:** Essa fic é para a minha querida amiga **Nanda**, de presente de Aniversário. Nanda, tudo de bom para você!


End file.
